


Dass jemand wie ich, sowas Schönes wie dich verdient hat

by Estelle



Category: Verbotene Liebe, Verbotene Liebe Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: After Olli finds Paul in the field, they take a shower and maybe talk about some things.
Relationships: Oliver Sabel/Paul Verhoven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Dass jemand wie ich, sowas Schönes wie dich verdient hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlymywishfulthinking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymywishfulthinking/gifts).



> Wishy asked for "romantic emotional sex" and this is... not that XD Hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Title and soundtrack: [Das Beste](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYhi4PJ6Nu0) \- Joel Brandenstein Cover

“Come on, don’t let him spoil our morning, hm?”  
Paul is still looking at his father, and Olli wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek, and Paul has to smile.  
Olli is right, he shouldn’t let his arsehole of a father get in the way of _this_. Olli is still smiling at him, and he feels warm all over just thinking about what he said to him.  
Inside the castle, Paul heads straight for his bathroom, throwing his coat onto a chair and turning the water on to warm it up.  
Olli shoots him an amused look. “More shower sex?”  
As a way of answering, Paul looks down at himself and the colours still smeared all over him, and the grass stains and other things he doesn’t even want to examine too closely.  
Olli shrugs. “I don't mind.”  
At that, Paul raises his eyebrows. “Okay, but I really need to brush my teeth.”  
Now Olli grins. “Definitely.”  
Stepping closer again, Paul teases: “You still kissed me though.”  
Olli’s hands come up to cup his cheeks, and when he says “I did”, his whole expression is so soft that Paul’s heart skips a beat and he just can’t help himself.  
“You really are too good for me.”  
“Paul.” Olli leans his forehead against his. “I told you. You’re amazing, just the way you are.”  
Paul blinks, fighting against the tears that threaten to fall at that, and steps back, trying to mask with humour that he feels slightly overwhelmed by Olli’s unconditional support.  
“Yeah, and because I’m so amazing, I _am_ going to brush my teeth now.”  
He moves to the sink, and Olli hugs him from behind, hooks his chin over his shoulder and just looks at him in the mirror, and Paul can’t believe that he gets to have this.  
It should be weird, someone watching him brushing his teeth, but it strangely isn’t. It feels intimate on a level he never felt before, and so domestic that he doesn't know what to do with himself.  
When he’s done, he turns in Olli’s arms and kisses him soundly.  
“Better, isn’t it?”  
Olli laughs. “Much better.”  
He kisses him again, his hands wandering to his butt, and Paul lightly bites his lower lip, earning him a low moan.  
He draws back slightly then, to help Olli out of his shirt, and he grins at him.  
“Want me in the shower without clothes this time?”  
Laughing, Paul quickly kisses him again.  
“I mean, you weren’t complaining last time, but maybe this is… _nicer_?”  
He waggles his eyebrows for effect, and Olli has to laugh too.  
“We’ll see.”  
“Oh?” He loops his arms around Olli’s neck, pressing himself as close to him as possible, and Olli’s hands land on his butt again. “Is that a challenge?”  
“Maybe.”  
Olli starts opening his trousers, and Paul is so on board with the proceedings that he forgets to answer for a moment. But maybe that doesn’t matter because he is very intent on proving how _nice_ he can be.  
Finally naked, they get into the shower, and Olli is very thorough in making sure that all the colours and the dirt are washed away. Paul just stands there for a moment, eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of Olli’s hands on him.  
A while later, he turns the water off and sinks to his knees in front of Olli, to show him the appreciation he deserves, and the look in Olli’s eyes is enough to make him forget how uncomfortable the tiles are.

When they get out of the shower, Paul hands Olli a towel, but halfway through drying off, Olli pulls him close again to kiss him, and Paul is only too happy to get distracted.  
They slowly move towards the bed, kissing and touching and definitely not caring about getting water on the carpet.  
Paul lets himself fall backwards and Olli just stands at the foot of the bed for a moment, looking at him.  
Normally, Paul is never shy about being naked, he knows how he looks and how to use that to get what he wants, but with Olli looking at him _like that_ , and “forever” still playing in the back of his mind, he feels his face grow hot.  
“Like what you see?”, he teases, cocking his head to the side and trying to push those feelings away.  
Olli smiles. “You know I do. But…” He crawls onto the bed, leaving over him and kissing him deeply. “I don’t mind telling you again.”  
He softly kisses his neck. “You're beautiful.”  
A kiss to his collarbone. “Amazing.”  
One right above his belly button. “Spectacular.”  
He moves even lower, and Paul moans. He’s not sure what’s more overwhelming, what Olli is saying or what he is doing, but the mixture makes him come undone quicker than he thought possible.

Later, they are lying on their sides facing each other, and Olli is stroking up and down his arm slowly. There’s a soft smile on his face, and Paul realises that he has never had sex like this. It’s been slow and sensual, with Olli looking at him the whole time, making sure to tell him how precious and wonderful and perfect he is, and Paul doesn’t know what to do.  
Sure, Olli has said that he doesn’t care about all the baggage he brings with him and that he’ll stay, but Paul still has to wonder how long that will last. He is very aware of his issues and his drug problem and the situation with his family, and still doubts that Olli will actually want him once he knows how much more there is to it all and how deep it runs.  
“What’s wrong?”, Olli asks, probably noticing the mood shift.  
“Nothing. Just…”Paul decides to opt for part of the truth. “No one has ever looked at me like that.”  
Olli’s eyebrows draw together. “Like what?”  
“Like…” And Paul can’t say it. He can’t put a word as big as “love” into Olli’s mouth. Not when he’s not sure that he’ll still feel it after he’s learned everything about him. So he says “like they care”, even if that doesn't even begin to cover the extent of his feelings.  
“I’m sorry”, Olli says, leaning in to kiss him softly. “But I promise, I’ll keep looking at you like this until you get used to it.”  
Paul smiles, feeling tears prick at his eyes again. “I hope that never happens. So that you’ll look at me like this forever.”  
And there it is again, that word that Paul really isn’t sure about. But when Olli whispers “I will” and kisses him again, he decides to trust him with his heart.


End file.
